Defragment
by Okaywriterzero
Summary: The digital world is merging with the dream dimension from the battle with Malomyotismon. The changes to the digital world are dangerous and are on the verge of becoming worse. Tai is pulled back to the digital world while the other digidestined are forced to deal with evolving problems earthside.Disclaimer: I don't own digimon sad face


The sound of the alarm screeches in the early morning, Kari is the first to wake up she jumps off the top bunk rubbing her eyes while she walks over to the alarm. Kari silences the alarm and begins the next part of her morning routine "Tai …. Tai wake up time for your morning run.

Unnn.. The creature with brown hair began to slither out of his bed.

Tai stood up and Kari took over his bed mostly to ensure he would not go back to sleep. "Thanks Kairi" he ruffled her hair before changing into his sweats. Tai grabbed his MP3 player and went out for his morning run.

* * *

><p>Tai loved to run sometimes when he pushed himself he would pretend to he was rushing for an empty goal or racing to steal the ball. Right now he was not running through the park, he was among J leaguers racing down the pitch towards a free ball before the opposing forward could reach it.<p>

Tai felt his heart race as he flew across the pitch, the wind was ruffling his hair and he was side by side with the opposing teams forward. Tai reaches the ball first ending his fantasy he slows down and celebrates his victory raising his arms. Taking in deep breaths through his nose then walking for a bit.

Tai caught sight of a familiar redhead jogging from the opposite direction and slowed his pace to a complete stop pulling off his headphones.

Morning Sora.

Sora stopped and smiled back "Morning Tai, shouldn't you be resting, don't you have a game today."

"I have more than enough energy go around."

"Nervous?"

Tai smirked "You could always read me Sora" the pair sat down at a bench "So how is Matt?"

"Matt's good but, touring with the band has kind of tainted his dream of being a musician."

"What happened? "

"Fights amongst the band and issues with some of the gigs to name a few." "Despite that, he said he was enjoying his time in America."

"Oh yeah, guess what?"

"Poke your butt."

Tai's grin grew "Izzy found himself a girlfriend, they met in computer club but you know Izzy he tries calculates everything so she's the one who asked him out."

"Oh really."

"The best part much to Izzy's embarrassment is his mom overheard and she came in crying thanking the girl to quote; 'for saving her son from his computer.'"

Sora fell into a fit of giggles "that's good to hear."

Tai joined her the laughter was infectious.

Few people gazed in their direction before continuing on their way.

Sora grew quiet "so has Izzy had any word from Gennai?"

No

"I hate this it's just like before".

"I hate it too but after Malomyotismon tore a dimensional hole in the Digiworld there was no way the gates could stay open".

"I just miss them so much Tai".

"We all do but we have to be strong for Davis and the others, the gates will open in time".

Sora nods and Tai's watch begins to ring "Looks like I need to head home."

Sora and Tai hug briefly before Tai sets off headphones back in his ears.

* * *

><p>Tai crosses the road when his headphones begins to screech pulling them off.<p>

He gazes at his MP3 the screen is filled with nothing but ones and zeros.

Mist explodes around Tai, the ground beneath his feet slips away.

Tai is falling through the sky except when did the sky have glowing green grid lines running through it.

Once he passed the grid Tai feels like he's losing his mind he's looking down at a circuit board, a gigantic circuit board that is rapidly moving to meet him.

Tai closed his eyes expecting to be crushed instead he phases through, but only after a muffled impact. Much to the boy's displeasure he found more boards to fall through and the repeated impacts were more then enough to knock him out.

* * *

><p>Tai woke up in a bedroom his head was pounding, he began exploring the building heading toward the noise and smell of food cooking. Tai opens the door is met with a familiar face one he thought he would never see again at least not as an old man.<p>

Cooking eggs was none other than Gennai.


End file.
